Malleable
by KajiKaro
Summary: How would the Konoha 12 act if they were made to be a unit instead of being placed into separate teams? How big of a difference does this stronger bond between the young Shinobi and Kunoichi make? AU. Pairings, if any, are yet to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Easily my most ambitious project in terms of fanfiction. How would the Konoha 12 act if they were made to be a unit? Konoha 12 because obviously, Sasuke doesn't leave. I have no idea how long this is gonna end up being in terms of chapters, but there's a lot I want to accomplish with this. Enjoy!**

After the last of the regular teams left, the Hokage entered classroom 2 in the academy.

"Oi Jiji! Why haven't we all been given teams yet?" Naruto said, always making his presence known.

The Hokage looked over the room with a keen eye, in their seats were 9 students they were as follows: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame.

The Third Hokage gave a small smile, and simply muttered the word "Enter." As soon as the word left his lips, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi entered. Looking at the new occupants of the room, Hiruzen sighed. "You too, Guy." At this statement, the door opened once more, and in came Might Guy, and his team of Genin: Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten.

Naruto spoke up, "Jiji, what's the deal?" All of the rookie 9 had curious looks on their faces.

Hiruzen turned to the seated, fresh Genin and his eyes grew serious. "You 9 shinobi currently seated have been placed into a unit instead of traditional teams, Guy and his team will be joining you as part of the unit. You will all train, eat, sleep, and learn together. The unit will be led by Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Might Guy. In the event that a mission calls for the unit to split up, you will all communicate with one another via earpieces connected to walkie talkies. Also in the event of the unit splitting up, Kakashi Hatake will be in charge of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Asuma Sarutobi will be in charge of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Kurenai Yuuhi will be in charge of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Might Guy will be in charge of his already established team, which consists of Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten. Are there any questions?"

Shikamaru stood up, giving a bow to his leader, "Hai Hokage-Sama, have our parents been notified of this? It is my understanding that military units live together in the barracks."

Hiruzen smirked, a good question. "Yes, Shikamaru, all of your parents have been notified and are fine with you living in the barracks, as it is for the betterment of the village. You may visit them on days you are not assigned training or on missions." Nodding to his leader's answer, Shikamaru sat back down.

"Are there any more questions?" asked the aging Hokage. No one asked any more questions.

"Very well then. You genin may follow your three Jonin Sensei and get settled in the barracks, dismissed!"

**A/n: Sorry to stop here, but the tour of the barracks and other things are better suited for the next chapter. I just started College again, but if my schedule allows it I plan to upload at least weekly, the day of the week is not set, I upload chapters the same day I finish them. Thank you for reading, and I hope you stay for the journey, while I am aware of something like a unit being done in Boruto, I'm confident mine is different enough. Thank you for reading, and I hope you stay for the journey! Until next time!**

**Byejovial**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back everyone, here is chapter 2 of Malleable! Quick note, I changed my pen name from Byejovial to KajiKaro. So, that's what I'll be known as now! Two x's indicate line breaks, three x's indicate scene changes. Okay, enough talking, enjoy the chapter!**

**XX**

Kakashi was the first to turn to the group, his time in ANBU not exactly forgotten. "Now that Hokage-Sama has left us, why don't we get to know each other before we go get settled into the barracks? This is more for us Jonin rather than you Genin, since you should at the very least be acquainted with one another. Naruto, start us off, give your name, hobbies, and a goal you want to accomplish."

Naruto grinned "Okay Kakashi-Sensei! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies are eating ramen, going to Ichiraku, and training. My goal for the future is to become Hokage!"

"Very Good Naruto, up next is you Haruno."

Sakura gave a small smile. "Right! My name is Sakura Haruno, my hobbies are reading, studying, and training. My goal for the future is to simply be as strong as I can be."

Kakashi gave a small eye smile. "Good, so far everyone at least seems to like training. Your turn Sasuke."

Sasuke gave out a small hm, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I only have one hobby and that's training. My goal for the future is to bring the Uchiha name back to it's former glory."

"I see, a worthy goal Sasuke. Ino it's your turn.."

Ino smiled, "My name is Ino Yamanaka, my hobbies are studying flowers, training, and learning more about the history of my clan. My goal for the future is to join the interrogation department and follow in my father's footsteps."

"A well thought out goal Ino! Impressive! Next up is you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed "What a drag, my name is Shikamaru Nara, my hobbies are sleeping, training whenever it's not exhausting, playing Shogi, and cloud watching. My goal in life is to become a good father whenever I have children."

"That goal is very respectable Shikamaru, you're up next Choji."

Choji gave a grin, "Hi everyone, my name is Choji Akimichi. My hobbies are eating, training, and learning about how food allows us to perform at our best. My goal is to be a good Shinobi for Konoha and open a restaurant after retirement."

"That goal is quite interesting Choji. Nicely done. Next up is you, Hinata."

Hinata blushed "My name is Hinata Hyuga, my hobbies are reading, training, and hanging out with Hanabi. My goal for the future is to become the head of the Hyuga clan."

"As expected from the heiress of the clan, nice introduction Hinata. Kiba, you're up next."

Kiba grinned so hard his fangs became visible "Yo, Name's Kiba Inuzuka. My hobbies are training and bonding with Akamaru. My goal is to become a hunter-nin or join ANBU."

"A hunter-nin huh Kiba? I don't even remember the last time I met someone who wanted to be a hunter-nin. Interesting. Last but not least, is you Shino."

Shino pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Greetings, my name is Shino Aburame. My hobbies are gaining knowledge no matter the method used, and training. My goal is to catch the biggest beetle I can find and be able to somehow summon it."

Kakashi clasped his hands together, "Nicely done Shino! Guy-Sensei will now quickly speak and his team will make the same introduction you did, after that, Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei will introduce themselves. Then we will all leave for the barracks in a single file." With this Kakashi took a step back from the middle of the room, and Guy took his place.

Guy gave off a vibrant smile, "Greetings my youthful students! I am Might Guy, Taijutsu specialist. Please allow my team to make their introduction into the unit! Neji, lead the way!"

Neji took a step forward, "My name is Neji Hyuga, my hobbies include training and learning about Shinobi history. My goal for the future is to lead the branch house of the Hyuga clan into better days."

Now Lee stepped forward, "Hello everyone, it is an honor to meet you! My only real hobby is training Taijutsu with Guy-Sensei since I am unable to use ninjutsu or Genjutsu! My goal is to show everyone that hard work can beat talent!"

Finally, Tenten followed suit and stepped forward. "Hi everyone, my name is Tenten, my hobbies include learning about various weapons, and how they can be used. My goal for the future is to become known as the greatest weapon specialist in Konoha!"

With all of the Genin introductions done, Kakashi now reclaimed his spot in the middle of the room "Kurenai, Asuma, please introduce yourselves to the Genin."

Both stepping forward in sync, Asuma and Kurenai stood next to Kakashi in the middle of the room. Asuma spoke first. "Hello, my name is Asuma Sarutobi, I look forward to helping lead the squad, I have an affinity for wind Jutsu. Soon, you will find out your own affinities."

Kurenai spoke next. "Hello Genin, My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, I am Genjutsu specialist, and I look forward to helping each of you grow to be fine Ninja."

Kakashi spoke now, "Okay everyone, now that introductions are through, get in a single file so that we can all make our way to the barracks."

**XXX**

Finally reaching the barracks, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy ushered the Konoha 12 inside, and inside was bland to put it lightly. There were 16 beds, one for each Genin and Jonin, a medium sized kitchen that had two stoves, a microwave, a sink, and a fridge. Above the fridge was a cabinet that housed many pots and pans. The cups were in the cabinet next to the one housing the pots and pans. There was a door next to the kitchen which led to a large restroom that housed many showers. Next to that door was a restroom that only housed a single toilet.

Naruto spoke first. "Um, Senseis, why is it so plain in here?"

Kakashi answered "Good question Naruto, the barracks are as plain as they are because we won't even be here most of the time, there is a training ground behind the barracks. That is where we'll spend a majority of our time together. Now Genin, I suggest you all sleep, introductions took longer than expected and we start training together at dawn."

And with that, The Konoha 12 spent their first night as a unit together.

**XX**

**A/N: And finally done! This chapter was more focused on each Genin rather than the barracks, and for good reason. The Konoha 12 are the main point of the story after all. Each member will be a little more serious about training than in canon, and slowly, they'll learn how to rely on one another. Thank you very much for reading! Expect chapter three next week sometime! Probably next Tuesday!**

**Until then, **

**KajiKaro**


End file.
